honorversefandomcom-20200223-history
Echoes of Honor/Chapters
Echoes of Honor consists of a prologue, 49 chapters, and an epilogue. The novel is divided into six "books". Books 1, 3 and 5 describe the unfolding course of the Havenite-Manticoran War, while Books 2, 4 and 6 focus on Honor Harrington's exploits on the prison planet Hades. ---- Prologue Book 1: 1 | 2 | 3 | 4 | 5 | 6 | 7 Book 2: 8 | 9 | 10 | 11 | 12 | 13 | 14 Book 3: 15 | 16 | 17 | 18 | 19 | 20 | 21 Book 4: 22 | 23 | 24 | 25 | 26 | 27 Book 5: 28 | 29 | 30 | 31 | 32 | 33 | 34 | 35 | 36 | 37 | 38 Book 6: 39 | 40 | 41 | 42 | 43 | 44 | 45 | 46 | 47 | 48 | 49 Epilogue ---- Prologue At Harrington House on the planet Grayson, Alfred and Allison Chou Harrington watch a newscast from the People's Republic of Haven. In it, Deputy Director of Public Information Leonard Boardman explains that following her capture by the People's Navy, Honor Harrington's death sentence for her actions in the Battle of Basilisk was carried out. A video of Honor being executed by hanging is shown, to the horror of her parents. Chapter One The people of Manticore hold a state funeral for Honor Harrington, and her empty coffin is laid to rest in King Michael's Cathedral among the monarchs and greatest heroes of the Star Kingdom. As the Prime Minister and William Alexander discuss recent developments and the ongoing change of public opinion in the Solarian League, Admiral White Haven sits in his day cabin aboard his flagship, blaming himself for his feelings, which he believes drove Honor away from him and straight to her death. Chapter Two Leonard Boardman reminisces on the difficulty of creating the false footage of Harrington's execution following the disastrous events in the Cerberus System and the death of Cordelia Ransom. Now that he is the Director of Public Information, he intends to doctor records so that the blame goes to others if things turn out to go wrong. Elsewhere, Secretary of War Esther McQueen is meeting with Admiral Ivan Bukato; they discuss the Star Kingdom of Manticore's slowing momentum and the inconsistencies surrounding the Harrington execution. Bukato begins to suspect that his new superior will bring great changes to his own career as well as the People's Republic as a whole. Chapter Three Aboard the space station ''Weyland'', Petty Officer First-Class Scott Smith and Lieutenant Michael Gearman report to their new duty station, the prototype repair ship [[HMS Candice|HMS Candice]]. They soon discover that they have in fact been assigned to the light attack craft carrier [[HMS Minotaur|HMS Minotaur]], Captain Alice Truman commanding. She explains to all the newcomers that the experimental vessel represents a fundamental shift in Manticoran Naval doctrine, enabling the RMN to carry hundreds of small but powerful LACs into a battle. Its crew's job is to test the concept and prove that it is worthwhile. Chapter Four Protector Benjamin IX of Grayson has a meeting with Chancellor Henry Prestwick and Harrington Regent Howard Clinkscales. Chapter Five Chapter Six Chapter Seven Chapter Eight Chapter Nine Chapter Ten Chapter Eleven Chapter Twelve Chapter Thirteen Chapter Fourteen Chapter Fifteen Citizen Admiral Javier Giscard and and his People's Commissioner, Eloise Pritchart meet with the Republic's Secretary of War Esther McQueen and her StateSec watchdog, Erasmus Fontein. Chapter Sixteen Chapter Seventeen Chapter Eighteen Chapter Nineteen Chapter Twenty Chapter Twenty-One Chapter Twenty-Two Chapter Twenty-Three Chapter Twenty-Four Chapter Twenty-Five Chapter Twenty-Six Chapter Twenty-Seven Chapter Twenty-Eight Chapter Twenty-Nine Chapter Thirty Chapter Thirty-Two Chapter Thirty-Three Chapter Thirty-Four Chapter Thirty-Five Chapter Thirty-Six Chapter Thirty-Seven Chapter Thirty-Eight Chapter Thirty-Nine Chapter Forty Chapter Forty-One Chapter Forty-Two Chapter Forty-Three Chapter Forty-Four Chapter Forty-Five Chapter Forty-Six Chapter Forty-Seven Chapter Forty-Eight Chapter Forty-Nine mostly Battle of Cerberus Epilogue Honor Harrington arrives at Trevor's Star, she sends a message that shocks all personnel stationed there -- including the man she loves -- to the core: "We're home." Category:Chapter Lists